


[Podfic] Tales from Great Bonvika's Court (1-3) - by Findswoman

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Podfic of Findswoman's Fragments and Miscellanea [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Humor, Hutt crime lord garden party hijinks, Part of a collection of short stories, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: Podfic of stories from Findswoman's Fragments and Miscellanea. Read by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp.This first installment contains the first three interconnected short stories: (1) Early Morning Thoughts of a Hutt's Gardener; (2) Pandemonium at a Hutt’s Garden Party; (3) Of Urgent Transmissions and Curious Dropped Objects. Welcome to the beginnings of a fashionable Hutt's garden party -- and the skullduggerous antics going on behind the scenes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Findswoman's Fragments and Miscellanea](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251110) by Findswoman. 



> Thanks to Findswoman for giving permission to create and post this podfic! 
> 
> All stories were written by Findswoman and posted in the TFN Forums Fan Fiction section.
> 
> "This collection contains my assorted miscellaneous drabbles, vignettes, and one-shot stories, usually centering on OCs but featuring the very occasional EC. All belong more or less to the Rebellion Era unless otherwise noted." (Author's summary)
> 
> You can find the text stories here, including those I haven't podficced yet: http://boards.theforce.net/threads/findswomans-fragments-and-miscellanea%E2%80%94-hoses-masks-and-canisters-poetry-challenge-10-14.50023022/
> 
> So, this is my first posted effort at podfic. Not the first thing I've attempted to read, but the first that made it to this stage so far. I can make no guarantees about my acting skills. Okay, that is a lie -- I can guarantee that they are minimal :p And the audio may be strange (I have no idea what's going on with the "s" sounds except for perhaps some speech issue of mine) and have some significant flaws. Also, it was recorded using the built-in computer mike. But anyway, I hope it's enjoyable to listen to! :)
> 
> Note: Apologies for the weird background noise; not sure what it is but editing seems to have made it worse.

The first three stories in this collection are all interconnected, so I've posted them in the same chapter here.

1 - Early Morning Thoughts of a Hutt’s Gardener  
Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kQ2F1QnIzT1UybGs) (Time: 00:03:02) 

2 - Pandemonium at a Hutt’s Garden Party  
Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kTkJzUlJrRFJvRFk) (Time: 00:04:31) 

3 - Of Urgent Transmissions and Curious Dropped Objects  
Download: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=0Bxlg1QSZYR6kZnpJTEVLVXZYQUk) (Time: 00:07:37) 


End file.
